thenighthubfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SteelWolf/Total Drama Safari Episode 10: Someone Say Chocolate?
Aaliyah: *walks off* Blanca: I'm worried about her again. Blanca: Confessional: I'm worried about Aaliyah tbh. We are back to square one and she's sulking again. Willis: *whispering to Lilac* We get rid of Aaliyah, first, right? Lilac: Absolutely. Willis: Alright I'll go tell the others and- Aaliyah: *walks past them sulking* Willis: What's her deal? Lilac: I feel kinda bad.. Willis: Why..? Lilac: We are making this game kinda hard for her. Willis: She'll get over it.. Lilac: I hope.. Aaliyah: Confessional: I'm so sick of this game! Everything awful happens to ME! We are exactly half way into the game and I'm the last from my team left. I'm sick of the people. I'm sick of the scheming. IM SICK OF THIS SHOW AND THE FREAKING SAFARI. Hayley: Confessional: So Aaliyah was wining all day and frankly, I'm tired of her. Thank god she's leaving next then we don't have to deal with her annoying mood swings. Dean: *walks with Troy* What's your thoughts man? Troy: Here's what I'm thinking. Aaliyah's idol. What are we gonna do about it? Dean: I don't trust everyone enough to split the vote... Troy: Hold up.. Dean: What? Troy: I think there was an idol for each camp..this merge camp is an all new one..is there an idol here? Dean: Oh damn you're right.. Dean: Confessional: There's an idol still out there. Someone might've already found it but knowing the chance it's still out there, I'm gonna look for it...a lot. I need this type of power to help increase my position in this game. Blanca: What's up gurl? *walks up to Aaliyah* Aaliyah: I...I don't know what to do anymore. Blanca: There's always a way! Aaliyah: You don't understand it. Bianca: Understand what? Aaliyah: This is so hard for me. I want the money a lot but...there's basically zero chance for that. I'm the last from my team and I have been left out of several votes. It's like people don't wanna align with me.. Blanca: But.. Aaliyah: *cries* I can't take this...I want out.. Blanca: Don't leave! Aaliyah: I honestly do not care anymore, not at all.. Blanca: But if you leave, then I'm a goner! Aaliyah: ... Demika: Tyrone, who would you want out next..? Tyrone: Lilac tbh Demika: But why her? There's more stronger and smarter threats out there. Tyrone: I'm still annoyed by her because she's a brat.. Demika: Oh.. Tyrone: I can't spend a single second with that woman.. Demika: Confessional: Working with Tyrone is a lotta work. He is just so focused on getting Lilac out. She's harmless! If I need to vote him off, I will. *rolls eyes* Lilac: *walks with Willis* Being a city girl isn't as fancy as you would think it is. Willis: Why? Lilac: It honestly gets a bit annoying. Crowded, too loud at night. I have been living there all my life but I still can't adapt. Willis: Oh, well um, thanks for telling me about it. Lilac: Uh..yeah.. Lilac: Confessional: I feel like Willis is a really nice, fun guy. I wouldn't be disappointed if it was me and him at the final two. I can tell him anything. I really like him- well, um, not in a lovey lovey way though. Aaliyah and Blanca: *walks up to Hayley, Tyrone, and Demika* Aaliyah: Seriously guys, why the hell would you vote Smith? Tyrone: Yo, I heard your little final 3 deal and I put a stop to it. B) Aaliyah: Well you guys..just aligned with the 4 people who are the beyond most untrustworthy people. Tyrone: Just shut up. Blanca: Don't tell her to shut up! Tyrone: Now the little girl talks. You do nothing but ride cottails. Hayley: *whispers to Tyrone* Stop. Tyrone: I won't stop because the second this girl actually does something it ain't pretty. Blanca: I don't ride cottails, shut up. Tyrone: Whatever makes you make sleep at night..I suggest you lock your windows. Blanca: We don't have glass windows in a safari shelter! Tyrone: Shut up please. Hayley: ... Hayley: Confessional: In the early game; me and Blanca were really close, but now we haven't really talked much lately. She's too attached to Aaliyah. I agree with Tyrone but it wasn't right for him to harass her like that. Blanca: *walks away* Aaliyah: *rolls eyes and follows her* Tyrone: I'm sick of them...they have isolated themselves into a group of TWO. Hayley: Um, yeah. (Immunity) Chris: In this challenge you will stand on a small wooden post. Your feet will brutally hurt. If you fall or jump off, you're out. Last one standing wins (Later, everyone is standing on top of a post) Chris: And..go! Aaliyah: Ugh. *jumps off on purpose* Blanca: *worried for her* ... Chris: Next person to jump off gets chocolate cake. Demika: Someone say chocolate? *jumps off* (An hour passes by) Blanca: Ow.. Tyrone: *adjusts self but accidentally slips off* Blanca: *distracted and falls off* Dean: Yes.. Chris: Next to fall off gets a clue to the hidden immunity idol. Hayley: *ignores* Troy: *whistles* Lilac: *thinking* Willis: Chris, I- Dean: *hops off* Chris: Dean gets it! Lilac: *stumbles off of it accidentally falls* Chris: Final three..Willis, Troy, and Hayley... Willis: *whispers to Troy* I already won one..I'm getting off..good luck man..*hops off* Troy: *nods* Chris: It is Hayley versus Troy. Hayley: Can you just fall? Troy: Can you just not be a loser? Hayley: Shut up. Troy: You first.. Hayley: Do you have a problem with me or something? Troy: Yes, I do. Hayley: Which is? *trips and slips off post* Troy: Loser. Chris: Troy wins immunity! (Merged Camp) Dean: *in cave with Lilac, Hayley, Troy, Willis, Tyrone, and Demika* So who's it gonna be? Lilac: Aaliyah has the idol so why should we vote her? Demika: True true. Lilac: So Blanca, everyone agree? (Everyone nods in agreement) Dean: Speaking of idols..*takes out clue and reads it outloud* "Your quest for safety begins with a wide trail surrounded by tall nature. It is located beneath a large, object." Willis: Hm.. Hayley: Confessional: I feel like he's an idiot for sharing the clue with all of us but that's his problem. I'm gonna find the idol now. (Everyone is seen walking out cave in separate ways) Lilac: *walking in a trail, looking around* Hm..*begins to dig around* Come on Lilac...you need this.....*looks beneath a log* Nope.. Tyrone: *hops from trail onto a tree and lifts a bird nest* Stupid idol. Demika: Tyrone! Tyrone: *slides down tree* What? Demika: What are we doing tonight? Blanca, right? Tyrone: Nope...Lilac. Demika: Seriously? Tyrone: Yup...we gather Blanca and Aaliyah..we got it. Demika: Confessional: Tyrone wants me him and the two outsiders to vote Lilac...I think he's stupid. That's four out of nine votes. What goes on in his head? I don't even know. Tyrone: Imma look there..*makes a left* Demika: *eyes Dean from a distance as he's searching* He's desperate.. Dean: *digging with Troy* It has to be near here. Troy: Yeah.. Willis: *digging under trees* Tall nature, eh? Dean: *continues to dig as sweat pours down face* Dean: Confessional: We know there's a merge idol and we all are digging around bushes, looking in between rocks. We all know where it might be, it's crazy. Demika: *slightly lifts a boulder and sees idol* OH MY GOD. *grabs it* YES!! Demika: *reads note and quietly cheers* Woo hoo! I got the idol!!! Woo!! Demika: Confessional: THANKFULLY I found the idol! *puts hands in air and cheers* I'm gonna use this to turn this game around *kisses idol* Aaliyah: *walks up to Demika, Tyrone and Hayley* This is your last chance. Blanca: *walks up to them* Hayley: Last chance to do what? Aaliyah: Overthrow that alliance of four. Think about it..they are a strong four. You guys are a strong three. We're a strong two. We join together and we make it 5-4...this is literally your only hope. Blanca: Pls don't vote me *walks away with Aaliyah* Demika: Honesty they have a point Tyrone: Exactly, that's why Lilac is leaving. Hayley: Confessional: Troy and Dean expect me to vote with them after Troy called me a loser during the challenge? Nu Uh. No way. Aaliyah: Blanca, we're voting Dean. Blanca: Why? Aaliyah: He's the king of it all. He seems like a master strategist. AND he has a clue. He's dangerous. I know he is. Blanca: Okay gurl (Elimination Ceremony) Chris: Let's bring in our first juror, Smith! Chris: Okay guys..I will read the votes, first vote.. Lilac Blanca Blanca Chris: Two votes Blanca, one vote Lilac...next vote.. Dean Dean Dean: *looks around* What? Chris: Two votes Dean, two votes Blanca, one vote Lilac, next vote.. Lilac Lilac: What the hell? Willis: Why are ya'll flipping? Chris: TWO votes Dean TWO votes Blanca TWO votes Lilac next vote.. Blanca Chris: 3 votes Blanca, 2 votes Dean, 2 votes Lilac...10th person voted out and the second juror of Total Drama Safari.. . . Blanca Aaliyah: *rolls eyes* She goes and I stay, that makes sense. *stands up and hugs Blanca* Blanca: Good luck gurl, win this. Hayley: *quietly whispers to Blanca* I didn't vote you... Blanca: *leaves* (Preview for next episode begins) After several episodes of keeping his mouth shut, Troy goes back to his old self. Troy: Shut up Hayley, just please shut up. Hayley: I will talk when I have to. Troy: Nobody likes you anyways so not my problem, APE. And Aaliyah goes back to game mode Aaliyah: Confessional: These people have got rid of all the likable people. I'm thinking, why sulk when I can mess with them, and get revenge with this bad boy. *holds up idol* VOTES Blanca: Troy Dean Demika Lilac Willis Lilac: Hayley Tyrone Dean: Aaliyah Blanca Category:Blog posts